


Barely Breathing

by autonomousquill



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autonomousquill/pseuds/autonomousquill
Summary: Kissing shouldn't be something you have to think about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the inkstay prompt: barely breathing.

c. 1813

It certainly wasn’t the first time she’d ever kissed a woman - though she was fairly sure it was the first time _he’d_ ever seen her kiss a woman. Given her somewhat confusing relationship with the Doctor, Clara was sure it was a topic that would be brought up in conversation later.

It would be an awkward conversation. Perhaps she’d fancied his previous regeneration, but her feelings for the current, grey-haired, grumpy, yet surprisingly likeable Doctor went much deeper than that. 

It was just _different_.

But she couldn’t see him right now. If she was completely honest, he could have been in another room and she would have no idea. Her focus really needed to be on the woman standing in front of her.

As always, though, Clara’s analytical brain was working overtime.

She wanted to let go, wanted to lose herself in the other woman’s embrace, soft skin and warm hands encircling her body. But she was too caught up in the detail. 

Here she was, in the 19th century, kissing one of her favourite, long-dead authors. It was enough to make anyone’s head spin.

Was she being too hesitant? Too dominating? Did her lips fit properly against hers? How was this one small action going to affect her future, two hundred years from now?

Questions always needed answers - or at least needed to be addressed. Didn’t they?

At that moment, the other woman pulled away slightly, fixing Clara with a knowing gaze.

‘You think too much. Don’t think; feel.’ She leaned down again to capture her lips, hardly giving her enough time to register the words that had passed between them. There hadn’t even been time to take a breath.

But that seemed to do it. With all hesitancy gone, arms wrapped around her waist and held her tighter, and lips pressed against hers desperately, as though trying to forcibly push away Clara’s thoughts.

And she gave in.

The ground felt as though it was falling away beneath her. All sense of time had been forgotten, and oxygen was simply an afterthought. 

Lips and tongues fought for dominance. She had no idea where her arms stopped and the other woman’s begun, they were so closely wound. It made no difference whether her eyes were open or whether they had fluttered closed; all she could see was the woman standing in front of her, around her, _within her_. 

There was an indescribable energy flowing through her, making her skin tingle wherever it made contact with warm flesh, or hair, or clothing. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it drowned out all other sound, except perhaps the heartbeat of the other, inexplicably in sync. 

She was barely breathing, and yet she felt more alive than ever.


End file.
